heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Amalgam Comics characters
The following is a list of fictional characters that appear in the comic books of Amalgam Comics. Any characters mentioned, but not seen, are excluded. They are listed by comic book and a team section is also provided. The amalgamations of characters or the Amalgam versions of one character are given. Plots of the Amalgam comic books are given in the list of Amalgam Comics publications and additional information about characters is provided in the references. DC Versus Marvel :First appearance in DC Versus Marvel #1 (March 1996). * Access (Axel Asher). ::First appearance in DC Versus Marvel #3 (April 1996). * Dark Claw (Logan Wayne). An amalgamation of DC's Batman (Bruce Wayne) and Marvel's Wolverine (Logan). * Deadeye (Bill Lawton). An amalgamation of DC's Deadshot (Floyd Lawton) and Marvel's Bullseye. * Doctor Doomsday (Victor Von Doom). An amalgamation of DC's Doomsday and Marvel's Doctor Doom. * Doctor Strangefate (Charles Xavier). An amalgamation of DC's Doctor Fate and Marvel's Doctor Strange and Charles Xavier. * Lethal (Sergei Minerva). An amalgamation of DC's Cheetah (Barbara Ann Minerva) and Marvel's Kraven the Hunter (Sergei Kravinoff). * Nightcreeper (Kurt Jack Ryder). An amalgamation of DC's Creeper (Jack Ryder) and Marvel's Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner). * Skulk (Bruce Banner). An amalgamation of DC's Solomon Grundy and Marvel's Hulk (Bruce Banner). * Spider-Boy (Pete Ross). An amalgamation of DC's Superboy and Marvel's Spider-Man. * Super-Soldier (Clark Kent). An amalgamation of DC's Superman and Marvel's Captain America. 1996 – DC Comics ''Amazon'' * Amazon/Wonder Woman (Princess Ororo of Themiscyra). An amalgamation of DC's Wonder Woman (Diana Prince) and Marvel's Storm (Ororo Munroe). ''Assassins'' * The Big Question (Edward Nigma Fisk). An amalgamation of DC's Riddler (Edward Nigma) and Marvel's Kingpin (Wilson Fisk). * Catsai (Elektra Kyle). An amalgamation of DC's Catwoman (Selina Kyle) and Marvel's Elektra. * Dare the Terminator (Slade Murdock). An amalgamation of DC's Deathstroke and Marvel's Daredevil. * J. Jonah White. An amalgamation of DC's Perry White and Marvel's J. Jonah Jameson. * Jimmy Urich. An amalgamation of DC's Jimmy Olsen and Marvel's Ben Urich. * Terra-X. An amalgamation of DC's Terra and Marvel's Terrax. * Winterstick. An amalgamation of DC's Wintergreen and Marvel's Stick. * Wired (Nathan Chase). An amalgamation of DC's Manhunter (Chase Lawler) and Marvel's Cable (Nathan Summers). ''Doctor Strangefate'' * Abominite. An amalgamation of DC's Hellgrammite and Marvel's Abomination. * Jade Nova (Frankie Rayner). An amalgamation of DC's Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) and Jade and Marvel's Nova (Frankie Raye). * Myx. An amalgamation of DC's Mr. Mxyzptlk and Marvel's Wong. * White Witch (Wanda Zatara). An amalgamation of DC's Zatanna (Zatanna Zatara) and Marvel's Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff). * Skulk (Bruce Banner). An amalgamation of DC's Solomon Grundy and Marvel's Hulk (Bruce Banner). ''JLX'' * Angelhawk (Warren Hall). An amalgamation of DC's Hawkman (Carter Hall) and Marvel's Angel (Warren Worthington III). * Apollo (Ray Summers). An amalgamation of DC's Ray and Marvel's Cyclops (Scott Summers). * Aqua-Mariner (Arthur McKenzie). An amalgamation of DC's Aquaman and Marvel's Sub-Mariner (Namor McKenzie). * Canary (Dinah Barton). An amalgamation of DC's Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance) and Marvel's Mockingbird (Barbara Morse Barton). * Captain Marvel (William "Billy" Mar-Vell). An amalgamation of DC's Captain Marvel (Billy Batson) and Marvel's Captain Marvel (Mar-Vell). * Firebird (Beatriz Grey). An amalgamation of DC's Fire (Beatriz da Costa) and Marvel's Phoenix (Jean Grey). * Goliath (Oliver Queen). An amalgamation of DC's Oliver Queen and Marvel's Goliath. * Hawkeye (Clint Archer). An amalgamation of DC's Green Arrow and Marvel's Hawkeye (Clint Barton). * Jocasta. An amalgamation of DC's Platinum and Marvel's Jocasta, Sentinels and Millie the Model. * Mercury (Pietro "Pete" Allen). An amalgamation of DC's Impulse (Bart Allen) and Marvel's Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff). * Mister X (J'onn J'onzz). An amalgamation of DC's Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) and Marvel's Professor X (Charles Xavier). * Professor Kang. An amalgamation of DC's Professor Zoom and Marvel's Kang the Conqueror. * Runaway. An amalgamation of DC's Gypsy and Marvel's Rogue. * Will Magnus. An amalgamation of DC's Will Magnus and Marvel's Bolivar Trask. * Wraith (Todd LeBeau). An amalgamation of DC's Obsidian and Marvel's Gambit. ''Legends of the Dark Claw'' * Huntress (Carol Danvers). An amalgamation of DC's Huntress and Marvel's Carol Danvers. * Hyena (Creed Harley Quinn). An amalgamation of DC's Joker and Harley Quinn and Marvel's Sabertooth (Victor Creed) * Sparrow (Jubilation Lee). An amalgamation of DC's Robin (Carrie Kelly) and Marvel's Jubilation "Jubilee" Lee. ''Super-Soldier'' * Green Skull (Lex Luthor). An amalgamation of DC's Lex Luthor and Marvel's Red Skull. * Ultra-Metallo. An amalgamation of DC's Metallo and Marvel's Ultron. 1996 – Marvel Comics ''Bruce Wayne Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Baron Zero (Wolfgang Von Strucker). An amalgamation of DC's Mr. Freeze and Marvel's Baron von Strucker (Wolfgang von Strucker). * Black Bat (Barbara Gordon Hardy). An amalgamation of DC's Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) and Marvel's Black Cat (Felicia Hardy). * Colonel Bruce Wayne. An amalgamation of DC's Bruce Wayne and Marvel's Nick Fury. * Deathlok (Jason Todd). An amalgamation of DC's Jason Todd and Marvel's Deathlok and Midnight. * Madame Cat (Selina Luthor). An amalgamation of DC's Catwoman and Marvel's Madame Hydra. * Moonwing (Dick Grayson). An amalgamation of DC's Nightwing (Dick Grayson) and Tim Drake and Marvel's Moon Knight (Marc Spector).Tim Drake and Marc Spector are two aliases used by Moonwing (Dick Grayson) * Sgt. Rock. An Amalgam version of DC's Sgt. Rock. * Nuke (Bane Simpson). An amalgamation of DC's Bane and Marvel's Nuke.http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/amalnuke.htm ''Bullets and Bracelets * Big Titania. An amalgamation of DC's Big Barda and Marvel's Titania. * Bronze Panther. An amalgamation of DC's Bronze Tiger and Marvel's Black Panther. * The Punisher (Trevor Castle). An amalgamation of DC's Steve Trevor and Marvel's The Punisher (Frank Castle). * Diana Prince (Princess Diana of Themyscira). An Amalgam version of DC's Wonder Woman (Diana Prince). * Circe. An amalgamation of DC's Circe and Marvel's Sersi. * Granny Harkness. An amalgamation of DC's Granny Goodness and Marvel's Agatha Harkness. * Highfather Odin. An amalgamation of DC's Highfather and Marvel's Odin. * Scott Free. An Amalgam version of DC's Scott Free. * Thanoseid. An amalgamation of DC's Darkseid and Marvel's Thanos. * War Monarch (Jim Rhodes). An amalgamation of DC's Monarch and Marvel's War Machine (Jim Rhodes). John Ostrander's Message Board ''Magneto and the Magnetic Men'' * Antimony (Debbie Walker). An amalgamation of DC's Platinum and Marvel's Scarlet Witch and Patsy Walker * Bismuth (Snapper Jones). An amalgamation of DC's Tin and Snapper Carr and Marvel's Toad and Rick Jones * Cobalt (Lucius Richmond). An amalgamation of DC's Gold and Lucius Fox and Marvel's Mastermind (Jason Wyngarde) * Iron (John Henry Steel). An amalgamation of DC's Steel (John Henry Irons) and Marvel's Unus the Untouchable * Kokoro (Tatsu "Betsy" Braddock). An amalgamation of DC's Katana (Tatsu Yamashiro) and Marvel's Psylocke (Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock) * Magneto (Erik Magnus). An amalgamation of DC's Will Magnus and Marvel's Magneto (Erik Lehnsherr).http://www.oocities.org/theamalgam/bios/magnetic.html * Nickel (Lance Vale). An amalgamation of DC's Mercury and Marvel's Quicksilver ''Speed Demon'' * Arrowcaster * Blob. An amalgamation of DC's Chunk and Marvel's Blob. * Kid Demon (Wally West) - An amalgamation of DC's Wally West and Marvel's Danny Ketch, the 1990s era host of the Ghost Rider. * Madman Jordan (Hal Jordan). An amalgamation of DC's Green Lantern and Marvel's Madman. * Merlin - An amalgamation of DC's Merlin and Marvel's Merlyn. * Miss Miracle. An amalgamation of DC's Mister Miracle and Marvel's Crystal. * Puck. An amalgamation of DC's Oberon and Marvel's Puck. * Scarecrow. An amalgamation of DC's Scarecrow and Marvel's Scarecrow. * Siliconman. An amalgamation of DC's Plastic Man and Marvel's Sandman. * Speed Demon (Jay Garrick). An amalgamation of DC's Golden Age Flash and Marvel's Phantom Rider. * Speed Demon (Blaze Allen). An amalgamation of the second Flash and Marvel's Ghost Rider. * Etrigan the Demon. An amalgamation of DC's Etrigan the Demon and Marvel's Zarathos. * Two-Faced Goblin (Harvey Osborn). An amalgamation of DC's Two-Face (Harvey Dent) and Marvel's Green Goblin (Norman Osborn). * Uatu the Guardian. An amalgamation of DC's Guardians of Oa and Marvel's Uatu the Watcher. ''Spider-Boy'' * Bizarnage. An amalgamation of DC's Bizarro and Marvel's Carnage. * "Brooklyn" Barnes. An amalgamation of DC's Dan Turpin and "Brooklyn" and Marvel's Bucky Barnes. * Dr. Curt Connors. An Amalgam Universe version of Dr. Curtis Connors of the Marvel Universe. * "Flash" Thompson. An Amalgam Universe version of Flash Thompson of the Marvel Universe. * Guardian Angel (Doctor Tom Harper). An amalgamation of DC's Guardian (James Harper) and Marvel's Angel (Thomas Halloway). * Insect Queen (Mary Jane Watson). An amalgamation of DC's Insect Queen (Lana Lang) and Marvel's Mary Jane Watson. * King Lizard. An amalgamation of DC's King Shark and Marvel's The Lizard. * Captain Sam Makoa. An Amalgam Universe version of Sam Makoa of the DC Universe. * Roxy Leech. An Amalgam Universe version of Roxy Leech of the DC Universe. * Spider Clone. An amalgamation of DC's Bizarro and Marvel's Ben Reilly. ''X-Patrol'' * Beastling (Hank Logan). An amalgamation of DC's Changeling and Marvel's Beast. * Dial H.U.S.K. (Paige Guthrie). An amalgamation of DC's Dial H for Hero and Marvel's Husk. * Elastigirl. An amalgamation of DC's Elasti-Girl and Marvel's Domino and Wasp. * Ferro Man (Piotyr Rasputin). An amalgamation of DC's Ferro Lad and Marvel's Colossus. * Niles Cable. An amalgamation of DC's The Chief and Marvel's Cable. * Shatterstarfire. An amalgamation of DC's Starfire and Marvel's Shatterstar. 1997 – DC Comics ''Bat-Thing'' * Bat-Thing (Kirk Sallis). An amalgamation of DC's Man-Bat (Kirk Langstrom) and Swamp Thing and Marvel's Man-Thing (Ted Sallis). * Detective Clark Bullock * Federico Alfonse "Fat Freddy" Fanelli ''Dark Claw Adventures'' * Lady Talia. An amalgamation of DC's Talia Al Ghul and Marvel's Lady Deathstrike. * Ra's-A-Pocalypse. An amalgamation of DC's Ra's Al Ghul and Marvel's Apocalypse. * THX 1138. It is a reference to THX 1138, George Lucas' first feature film * Ubuwong. An amalgamation of DC's Ubu and Marvel's Wong. ''Generation Hex'' * Aurora Trigger. An amalgamation of DC's Wayne Trigger and Cinnamon and Marvel's Aurora. * Black Tom Savage. An amalgamation of DC's Vandal Savage and Marvel's Black Tom Cassidy. * Johnny Random. An amalgamation of DC's Johnny Thunder and Marvel's Random. * Jono Hex. An amalgamation of DC's Jonah Hex and Marvel's Chamber (Jonothon "Jono" Starsmore). * M-Parasiteplate. An amalgamation of DC's Parasite and Marvel's Emplate. * Madame Banshee. An amalgamation of DC's Madame .44 and Marvel's Banshee. * Marshal "Bat" Trask * Nightgate * Northstar Trigger. An amalgamation of DC's Walter Trigger and Marvel's Northstar. * Pow Wow Boom Boom Smith. An amalgamation of DC's Pow Wow Smith and Marvel's Boom Boom. * Retribution * Shaggynaut. An amalgamation of DC's Shaggy Man and Marvel's Juggernaut. * Skinhunter * Thunderchick * Thunderhawk * White Whip ''JLX Unleashed'' * Chaos (Joshua Summers)An amalgamation of DC's Spitfire and Marvel's Havok. * Fin Fang Flame. An amalgamation of DC's Brimstone and Marvel's Fin Fang Foom. * Iceberg. An amalgamation of DC's Ice and Marvel's Iceman * Iriskani. An amalgamation of DC's Iris Allen and Marvel's Mother Askani. * Lord Maxwell Hodge. An amalgamation of DC's Maxwell Lord and Marvel's Cameron Hodge. * Mistress Maxima. An amalgamation of DC's Maxima and Marvel's White Queen * Red Vision. An amalgamation of DC's and Marvel's [[Vision (Marvel Comics)|Vision. * Savage Shaw. An amalgamation DC's Vandal Savage and Marvel's Sebastian Shaw. ''Lobo the Duck'' * Al Forbush. An amalgamation of DC's Al and Marvel's Irving Forbush. * Ambush the Lunatik. An amalgamation of DC's Ambush Bug and Marvel's Lunatik. * Bevarlene. An amalgamation of DC's Darlene and Marvel's Beverly Switzler. * Billie the Millie. An amalgamation of DC's Billy the Girl and Marvel's Millie the Model. * Daryl Rutabaga. An amalgamation of DC's Jonas Glim elements and Marvel's Space Turnip elements. * Doctor Bongface. An amalgamation of DC's Scarface and Marvel's Dr. Bong. * Gamorola. An amalgamation of DC's Princess Shao-La and Marvel's Gamora. * Godthing. An amalgamation of DC's Gawd and Marvel's Chair Thing. * Gold Kidney-Lady. An amalgamation of DC's Goldstar and Marvel's Kidney Lady. * Impossible Dawg. An amalgamation of DC's Dawg and Marvel's Impossible Man. * Jonas Turnip. An amalgamation of DC's Jonas Glim and Marvel's Space Turnip. * Lobo the Duck. An amalgamation of DC's Lobo and Marvel's Howard the Duck. ''Super-Soldier: Man of War'' * American Belle. An amalgamation of DC's Liberty Belle and Marvel's Miss America. * Human Lantern. An amalgamation of DC's Golden Age Green Lantern and Marvel's Android Human Torch. * Major Zemo. An amalgamation of DC's Iron Major and Marvel's Baron Zemo. * The Whiz. An amalgamation of DC's Jay Garrick, the Golden Age Flash and Marvel's Whizzer. 1997 – Marvel Comics ''Challengers of the Fantastic'' * Ace (Susan Storm). An amalgamation of DC's Ace Morgan and Marvel's Invisible Woman. * Big Gorgon. An amalgamation of DC's Big Bear and Marvel's Gorgon. * Comrade Grodd. * Congo-Red. * Diablo, the Volcano Man * Doctor Doomsday. An amalgamation of DC's Doomsday and Marvel's Doctor Doom. * Drabny the Fixer * Dream Crystal. An amalgamation of DC's Beautiful Dreamer and Marvel's Crystal. * Galactiac. An amalgamation of DC's Brainiac and Marvel's Galactus. * June Masters. An amalgamation of DC's June Robbins and Marvel's Alicia Masters. * Medusa Moonrider. An amalgamation of DC's Mark Moonrider and Marvel's Medusa. * Moon Boy. * Multi-Master * Prof (Reed Richards). An amalgamation of DC's Prof Haley and Marvel's Mister Fantastic. * The Radioactive Kra * Red (Johnny Storm). An amalgamation of DC's Red Ryan and Marvel's Human Torch. * Red Ghost (Kragoff). An Amalgam universe version of Marvel's Red Ghost with some items of DC's Gorilla City. * Rocky (Ben Grimm). An amalgamation of DC's Rocky Davis and Marvel's Thing * Silver Racer (Willie Lincoln). An amalgamation of DC's Black Racer and Marvel's Silver Surfer. * Triserinak. An amalgamation of DC's Serifan and Marvel's Triton and Karnak. * Ultivac the Multi-Robot * Vykin the Black Bolt. An amalgamation of DC's Vykin the Black and Marvel's Black Bolt. ''Exciting X-Patrol'' * Brother Brood (Sebastian Brood). An amalgamation of DC's Brother Blood (Sebastian Blood) and Marvel's Brood species.Amalgam Universe Titans * Jericho (Niles Dayspring). * Raveniya Dayspring. She is amalgamation of DC's Raven and Marvel's Aliya Dayspring. ''Iron Lantern * Gardner. An Amalgam Universe version of Guy Gardner of the DC Universe. * Great White. An amalgamation of DC's Shark and Marvel's Ultimo. * Green Guardsman (Kyle O'Brien). An amalgamation of DC's Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) and Marvel's Guardsman (Kevin O'Brien). * Gyrich. An Amalgam Universe version of Henry Peter Gyrich of the Marvel Universe. * Happy Kalmaku. An amalgamation of DC's Thomas Kalmaku and Marvel's Happy Hogan. * H.E.C.T.O.R.. An amalgamation of DC's Hector Hammond and Marvel's M.O.D.O.K.. * Iron Lantern (Hal Stark). An amalgamation of DC's Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) and Marvel's Iron Man (Tony Stark). * Madame Sapphire (Pepper Ferris). An amalgamation of DC's Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) and Marvel's Madame Masque and Pepper Potts. * Mandarinestro. An amalgamation of DC's Sinestro and Marvel's Mandarin. * Oa the Living Planet. An amalgamation of DC's Planet Oa and Marvel's Ego the Living Planet. * Rhomann Sur. An amalgamation of DC's Abin Sur and Marvel's Rhomann Dey. * Senator Harrington Ferris. An amalgamation of DC's Carl Ferris and Marvel's Senator Harrington Byrd. * Stewart Rhodes. An amalgamation of DC's John Stewart and Marvel's Jim Rhodes. ''The Magnetic Men featuring Magneto'' * Black Vulture. An amalgamation of DC's Black Condor and Marvel's Vulture. * Chemodam. An amalgamation of DC's Chemo and Marvel's MODAM. * Deathborg. An amalgamation of DC's Cyborg and Marvel's Deathlok. * Kultron. An amalgamation of DC's Kobra and Marvel's Ultron. * Quasimodox. An amalgamation of DC's Vril Dox and Marvel's Quasimodo. * Soniklaw. An amalgamation of DC's Sonar and Marvel's Klaw. * Vance Cosmic. An amalgamation of DC's Cosmic Boy and Marvel's Vance Astro. ''Spider-Boy Team-Up'' * Agamotto Express * Bouncing Ball, an amalgamation of DC's Bouncing Boy and Marvel's Speedball (Robbie Baldwin) * Kang the Time Conqueror, an amalgamation of Marvel's Kang the Conqueror and DC's Time Trapper * Lectron * Manorb * Psi-Girl * Scavulture * Spartacus * Spider-Boy 2099 – Mig-El Gand, an amalgamation of DC's Mon-El (Lar Gand) and Marvel's Spider-Man 2099 (Miguel O'Hara) * Tharlock * Valinus ''Thorion of the New Asgods'' * Thorion. An amalgamation of DC's Orion and Marvel's Thor. Teams * The 100 – First appeared in Iron Lantern #1. * All-Star Winners Squadron – First appeared in Super-Soldier: Man of War #1. HQ: Midtown Clubhouse, 1940s Metropolis. *:Amalgam from the All-Winners Squad of Marvel and the All-Star Squadron of DC. *:Members: American Belle, Human Lantern, Aqua-Mariner, Super-Soldier, Whiz, and "Brooklyn" Barnes (mascot) * Challengers of the Fantastic – First appeared in Challengers of the Fantastic #1. * Challenger Haters of Evil – First appeared in Challengers of the Fantastic #1. * Female Furies – First appeared in Bullets and Bracelets #1. * Generation Hex – First appeared in Generation Hex #1. *:Amalgam from Generation X of Marvel and Jonah Hex of DC. *:Members: Jono Hex, Aurora Trigger, El Papamondo, Johnny Random, Madame Banshee, Northstar Trigger, Retribution, Skinhunter, White Whip * Hellfire League of Injustice – First appeared in JLX Unleashed #1. *:Members: Savage Shaw, Maxwell Hodge, Dark Firebird, Mistress Maxima * Howling Commandos – First appeared in Super-Soldier: Man of War #1. *:Amalgam from the Howling Commandos of Marvel and the Easy Company of DC. * Judgment League Avengers – First appeared in JLX #1. *:Members: Super-Soldier, Captain Marvel, Canary, Goliath, Hawkeye, Blue Jacket, Wonder-Gold, Red Vision, Thorion, Iron Lantern, White Witch, Speed Demon, Dark Claw, Angelhawk * JLX – First appeared in JLX #1. * New York Special Crimes Unit – First appeared in Spider-Boy #1. HQ: New York City. *:Amalgam from the New York Police Department of Marvel and Metropolis Special Crimes Unit of DC. *:Members: Captain Sam Makoa, Roxy Leech, "Flash" Thompson, and "Brookyn" Barnes * The Quentin Carnival – First appeared in Speed Demon #1. * The Shadow Guild – First appeared in JLX Unleashed #1. *:Amalgam from the Thieves' Guild of Marvel and Obsidian elements of DC. *:Member: Wraith (Todd LeBeau) * The Sinister Society – First appeared in The Magnetic Men featuring Magneto #1. * The Terrible Three – First appeared in Speed Demon #1. * The Un-People – First appeared in Challengers of the Fantastic #1. HQ: Super Town, New Asgard. *:Members: Big Gorgon, Dream Crystal, Medusa Moonrider, Triserinak, Vykin the Black Bolt * X-Patrol – First appeared in X-Patrol #1. HQ: X-Building *:Amalgam from the X-Men of Marvel and Doom Patrol of DC. * The Weaponers of A.I.M. – First appeared in Iron Lantern #1. References External links * Who's Who: Handbook of the Amalgam Universe Category:Amalgam Comics characters Amalgam Comics characters, List of Category:Lists